Desert Rose
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Set during and after the events of Episode 8 of the anime, but with a twist. What if Barry The Chopper kidnaps young boys instead of women, and abducts Edward? What will happen to our favorite blonde State Alchemist at the hands of a deranged killer? Main pairing is ScarxEd, with some one-sided BarryxEd...you've been warned, not for minors!
1. Imprisoned

**Desert Rose (a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood fic)**

Disc.: I'm sure I've said this plenty of times before, but I don't own this series or any other I write fics about…so there's really no need to ask.

A/N: So, I pride myself on the unusual pairings that exist in an anime/manga/game series, and I try to contribute to that ever growing pool on the site. This means that any fics I write, people can love em or hate em, it's all up to them. Anyway, I started watching the original FMA series again, and an idea popped into my head after I watched episode 8 in English. I asked myself 'What if Barry the Chopper was targeting young boys instead of women and kidnapped Ed? And what if Ed was dating Scar without anyone knowing?' These questions found their way into my brain and I just had to contribute to the small pool of EdxScar fics, because this paring needs more support and perhaps more love…no more author's note, it's chappie time!

**Ch.1- Imprisoned**

The first time Edward Elric met the one called Scar was when he was 9 years old, he had taken a late class and was walking home with a lantern in hand when he heard a grunt of what sounded like pain. Being only 9 and curious about everything around him, Ed followed the sound and the trail of blood until his lantern caught the shadow of a boot. He cautiously hid behind a tree in case the boot belonged to a corpse, but was surprised to see that the boot belonged to a man.

He eyed the man from behind his tree, and Ed couldn't help but feel a small blush appear on his face. The man looked to be at least 15 to 16 years old, and was gripping his arm as blood ran down it in great rivulets. He had tan skin and a crop of white hair on his head with gray hair underneath it, and he was wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes. But what caught Ed's attention was the large X shaped white scar on his face that sat in the direct middle of it, as he watched the man he ended up stepping on a twig as he tried to back away from the man's intimidating gaze.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the man yelled, scaring the 9 year old boy as he came out from behind his tree with lantern in hand. The man saw who had made the noise, astonished that it was a kid standing before him. He felt this kid couldn't be older than 9 or maybe even 10 years old, he had short golden blonde hair and equally golden eyes with pale skin that greatly contrasted his own tan skin. He was looking at him with fear and worry in his eyes, this made the Ishvallan man wonder why exactly a little kid was worried about him of all people.

"Um, excuse me but…do you need help? You seem to be hurt." The boy spoke in as brave a voice as he could dredge up in the face of such a frightening visage, the man's expression softening somewhat at the boy's wondering about his condition.

"I'm fine, this is just a flesh wound. There's no need for you to worry about me, you should get home to your parents before it gets to be really dark out."

"Well, if you're sure…but at least let me wrap the injury up somewhat, you don't want to let it get infected or exposed." The young boy said as he ripped his jacket sleeve off and wrapped as tightly as he could around the bloody injury, surprising the Ishvallan man. He just knew this boy would achieve great things someday, but for now this was as close as he was gonna get.

"There, all done." He looked down at the boy's handiwork, it was tied very nicely. It wasn't too tight or too loose, and it managed to stop the blood flow somewhat. He reached out with his other hand and ruffled the boy's hair gently, such kindness was still so new to him seeing as he was a refugee on the run from Ishval Killers.

"Thank you young one, I'll be fine from here on out. For now, you should get home before your parents start to worry about you."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you around then."

"What's your name, young one?"

"It's Edward. And you?"

"I gave up my name a long time ago, but you can call me Scar."

Ed nodded and then left, neither of them aware that they'd be seeing each other again someday.

(3 years later)

Ed was now a certified State Alchemist, the youngest in history at only 12 years old. He was currently handling a case that he'd absolutely despised, he had to catalogue Shou Tucker's research. He would never forgive the man for turning his own daughter into a Chimera just so he wouldn't lose his State Alchemy Certification. Ed had nearly beaten the man to death and then got pissed off at Roy for making him get more involved in the maniac's depraved research materials. This led him to get angry at Al for no reason before he stormed off and refused to complete the task, causing Roy to make him relinquish his pocketwatch until he agreed to follow orders. As he kept walking down the street, he passed by the alleyway where Nina had been obliterated by what appeared to be the work of an Alchemist, the memory still fresh in his mind and it only served to make him more depressed. He was so deep in thought that he never even noticed that he'd bumped into someone until he felt them brush his arm.

Ed looked to see who'd gotten too close only to come face to face with the man from 3 years ago, the one he'd helped in the forest that night.

"You're…Scar?"

"Edward Elric? It seems that you've grown up quite a bit in these last 3 years, what brings you to Central?"

"I needed to clear my mind, I've been so stressed out these last few days and I'm trying to dislodge an unpleasant memory from my head."

"I see. Tell me, what troubles you young one?" Scar asked the blonde Alchemist gently, he seemed to be in a very fragile state at the moment. He reminded Scar of an abandoned kitten that had been kicked to the curb for no real reason, it was adorable how sad he looked right now.

"Well…you see, we stayed with a man named Shou Tucker while studying for an exam. We got along really well with his daughter Nina, she was like a little sister to us. But then, her father turned her into a Chimera and then she…she was murdered, and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening!" Edward by this point was full on crying, his wailing sobs carrying into the air like flower petals. Scar pulled Ed towards him and embraced the young boy while running his hands soothingly up and down his small back.

"I see…you poor child, your mind is in so much pain right now. I only wish that I could ease some of it away, but doing so might hurt you more. Walk it off, and I'm sure you'll feel better soon."

Ed nodded into Scar's shirt, his tears staining it as he finally got the tears to stop enough to only let sniffling get out of his system. Scar then smiled down at Ed as he ruffled his hair before walking off, his retreating back the last thing Edward saw as he turned and walked off. After roughly an hour of walking around Central, Ed saw that it was starting to get late as the sun was rather high in the sky above him. He was about to head back to Headquarters when he heard sniffling from an alleyway off to his right, his curiosity guiding him as he found a woman crouching in a corner and crying. Ed noticed that it was somewhat cold and idly wondered where that coldness came from, but he ignored it to help the woman.

"Hey, are you alright ma'am? Is there anyone else with you?"

The woman pointed shakily at the other side of the alley, her voice coming out in quick shuddering breaths.

"Over there, a young man…he needs help." The woman said, and when Ed turned to look where she was pointing he never even noticed the extremely thick wooden bat being raised up to the back of his neck.

"Ok, I'll grab him and then come back for you. Don't worry miss, you're safe n-" that was the last thing Ed managed to get out before his world turned dark, the woman's feet being what he saw before he passed out. As Ed slumped to the ground unconscious, the woman slung him over her shoulder and tied him up. She then threw him into the back of a truck and smiled evilly to herself as she imagined all the fun she was gonna have with this one.

He was exactly her type too, young and blonde. She especially liked blonde boys with unusual eye colors, and his were a shade of molten gold that one would never find anywhere else as she drove back to her butcher shop.

(Central Headquarters)

The time was ticking away uneventfully as Roy Mustang sat at his desk filling out documents. His mind kept going back to Edward's obvious sorrow at what had happened to Nina at the hands of her father and then his anger at her murder at the hands of some rogue Alchemist, but he couldn't let every little thing deter him from protecting the people of Central and Amestris. He let his dark blue eyes fall on Ed's watch, perhaps he'd been a little too harsh with the boy in demanding that he hand it over until he cooled his head off enough to finish his assigned task. That was nearly 2 hours ago, and Fullmetal wasn't back yet. Roy shook his head, perhaps he'd just decided to take an extended walk and would be back later.

As he kept filling out the documents, Hawkeye walked into his office and set 2 more small piles on his desk. Her eyes drifted to Ed's watch, a sigh escaping her lips and her eyebrows knitting together at how childish Roy had acted when he demanded that Fullmetal relinquish it to him until further notice.

"Sir, maybe you shouldn't have acted like you did towards Edward. He may be a State Alchemist like the rest of us, but he's still barely 13 years old. This case is affecting him more than even he would admit, and your behavior towards him didn't exactly help in making him feel better."

"Look Hawkeye, I get what you're saying…but until he learns to respect his superiors and harden up a bit, then he's going to be punished. He's just lucky I didn't stick him in the Filing Room and make him sort documents by himself for 6 hours, compared to that I'm actually a saint Hawkeye. Now, what all else did you come in here for?"

"We've got more news on the serial killer that's been targeting people around Central, Lt. Colonel. Hughes' investigation turned up some new leads as to what their M.O. is."

"And? What did he find out, Hawkeye?"

"We've recovered new evidence from one of the bodies found on scene at the riverbank. It seems that the killer is targeting young boys, mostly blonde and really young, at least anywhere between 12 to 17…but that's not the most disturbing part, Roy."

"If that's not disturbing enough for you, what could be worse than that?"

"All the victims' bodies were chopped up into pieces…they also found evidence of forced entry and anal tearing, as well as blood and semen still in the broken hymen."

Roy had to hold his lunch down at how Hawkeye said it so easily, it was bad enough the victims were found chopped into pieces but they'd been raped before their deaths? Roy wanted to shudder at the thought of how anyone could do that to such young kids, especially boys. As he let the information sink in, Mustang felt his blood freeze somewhat at what Hawkeye had said that the victims were all young blonde boys.

'_Young, blonde boys? Oh no…if that's true, then-'_

Before he could finish his train of thought, Al burst into the office and turned on the radio.

"Alphonse, what are you doing?" Hawkeye asked worriedly.

"There's a radio broadcast on about the serial killer!"

Everyone, including Roy, immediately dropped what they were doing and listened to the broadcast with rapt attention.

'_We have breaking news on the recent serial killings, it seems that another young man was abducted off the streets an hour ago. This latest victim seems to fit the killer's M.O., young and blonde. Evidence was found at the scene, a red jacket and strands of blonde hair belonging to the victim have been recovered by the State Alchemists' Investigations Department, however no news of the young man's identity has been issued as of late.'_

As the radio broadcast ended, Roy felt his heart stop at what he'd heard. A red jacket and blonde strands of hair? There was only one Alchemist with that trademark, and Mustang felt like all the air had been knocked out of him.

The reason Edward hadn't come back was because he'd been taken off the streets, and it was Roy's fault for letting it happen.

T.B.C.- Woah, poor Ed's been kidnapped! Who's his abductor? Read and review to find out!


	2. Pain

**Desert Rose (a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood fic)**

Disc.: I'm sure I've said this plenty of times before, but I don't own this series or any other I write fics about…so there's really no need to ask.

A/N: So, I feel like this is turning into a sort of 'Law & Order: SVU' esque fic but that's ok with me. I just hope it's okay with you guys, cuz you're the ones who read it and give me feedback. This chapter is gonna have a rape scene, and I'm not gonna say any more than that or it'll spoil the ending before the movie's over…alrighty now, here we go!

**Ch.2- Pain**

Ed was drifting in and out of consciousness as he tried to recall what had happened before he blacked out. He remembered that he found that woman crying in the alley, she said that a young man was in danger and then he lost consciousness when he felt something hard hit the back of his head. His head hurt really badly, and the sound of that knife grinding against the whetstone wasn't helping.

Wait, knife grinding on a whetstone? Where exactly was he, and why would someone be sharpening a knife? As he finally managed to wake himself up, he looked around and saw a bunch of gutted and headless animals, and also saw the same woman he'd met in the alleyway sharpening a very large and very thick butcher's cleaver.

"My hero awakens. Word on the playground is that you can transmute without a circle, so just in case…" the woman said as she held up something in her hand, and Ed only now noticed that it was his automail arm. He looked down at his automail port where the arm would be attached, panic setting in quickly as he realized that he also had no chalk or anything on him to draw a transmutation circle and escape. His attention was called back to the woman as she began laughing somewhat derangedly.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Barry and this is my butcher shop."

"You're…a man?!"

"Guilty as charged, and as a reward I'm gonna make your stay here a bit more bearable." The blonde man said as he walked over to Ed and hoisted him up along with the chair he was sitting on, a sadistic grin settling on his face as he eyed the blonde Alchemist up and down appreciatively. He then set the chair down and began speaking to Edward in a voice that was dripping with lust.

"If you behave yourself, then I'll make sure you feel really good before you die. Besides, who am I to just throw away such a beautiful boy before I'm done playing with him?"

"You sick…why are you doing this?!"

"Why? Huh, what a strange little question that is…I suppose it's because I enjoy it. The first person I ever killed was my wife, she kept nagging me about something and without meaning to I chopped her into little pieces. The next to go was my son Troy, he was angry at how I'd offed my wife and without even realizing it I'd raped him, over and over. But when I realized how warm and tight he felt as he kept screaming my name and begging me to stop, I began to revel in how good it felt to defile someone so young and pure…then I killed him to shut him up for good, and I then wanted more, more people to kill and more young boys to have my way with. The blonde ones like you are my favorite pick, there's just something about how feisty they are before I take them and kill them that it gets me hard just thinking about all the fun I'm gonna have with them before they're gone for good."

Ed was scared shitless by this point, this man was not only deranged, he was as sick as anyone could get…first his wife, and then his son?!

"Why would you do something like that, and to your own family?!"

"Because I can, you see. People have no qualms about getting what they want and employing certain methods to carry out their deeds. But men are different, they have morals. But send them to war and they have no problem slaughtering other people…and even if that satisfies their _bloodlust_, it still leaves them empty and so they take people against their will to give them that satisfaction of bedding someone even if that someone doesn't want it."

"Stop! Don't touch me, you sick bastard!"

Barry wasn't listening to Edward's cries of protest, instead he was focused on getting the boy out of the chair and onto the ground where he'd fuck him until he was begging to die. As he finally got the chains off of the chair, he tightened them to the point where the blonde boy beneath his predatory gaze couldn't move his arms at all. He then smirked maliciously down at his captive prey, his apron already falling off and hitting the ground.

(Warning: rape scene ahead, sorry to do this to you Ed but it's necessary for the chapter! Forgive me!)

Before Ed could even attempt to beg for his life, Barry took a rag that he'd used on a raw pig carcass and stuffed it into Ed's mouth. The smell of blood and rotted meat was making the blonde want to gag, but as long as the vile cloth was jammed into his throat then he'd end up drowning in his own vomit and die long before anyone came to help him. As he watched with eyes full of fear, Ed felt his black tanktop get cut off of his body by a carving knife that Barry kept in his smock.

As the cold ground made contact with his warm skin, the blonde Alchemist hissed from the freezing cold stone that he was laying upon. Barry then took the smock off and discarded it nearby as he then removed Ed's pants along with his boots, leaving both males in their boxers as Barry leaned down over his prey.

The blonde truly was a beauty, with pale skin and golden blonde hair that was in the most adorable braid. His eyes were the same shade as his hair, a molten gold that reminded one of raw gold ore moments before it was refined and shaped into something beautiful. Well, after today this boy would know what it meant to be truly broken. Barry started with licking up and down Ed's body, then he sucked roughly on his nipples until they were raw and sensitive to even the slightest touch.

Next came nipping along his stomach and down to his shorts, his hands going back up to pinch and play with the abused nipples and this made the blonde beneath him shudder in pain. Barry then moved up to his collarbone and nipped there until there was a bleeding hickey, the red liquid streaming down his chest as his assailant kept leaving more bites like this one all over his exposed skin. By the time he got Ed's boxers off, the bites had turned purple and blue from the abusive treatment to the areas they were sitting upon.

Barry had also worked off his own boxers by then, Ed's eyes going wide with fear at the size of the other man's dick. It was easily 9 inches long and very thick. It was also fully erect, and looked like it would tear the blonde in half if it was pushed inside of him. Barry then pushed a finger into the smaller blonde's virgin entrance roughly with no warning, the digit moving in and out but not quite going all the way inside as he repeated this action with a second finger. The two digits stretched him open and when a third was added, his entrance was already abused and widened to the point of being torn beyond any hope of repair.

Ed had a feeling he knew what was coming next and without any sort of warning again Barry thrusted in balls deep, the action tearing a loud and muffled scream of pain from Ed's throat. After waiting a few seconds, Barry began thrusting roughly and quickly. The blonde Alchemist could do nothing but let his captor abuse and humiliate him, pain being all that he knew as he felt himself bleed from the rough thrusting and he could also feel his release coming. Sensing this, Barry began pumping Ed's weeping cock in time with his thrusts until both men came hard. After a few more seconds, Barry pulled out and yanked the rag from his prey's mouth.

"Now then, it's time to give you your happy ending…say goodbye, little Alchemist!"

Ed just lay there spent and ruined, all hope having left him hours ago and he was actually starting to welcome death. Before Barry could finish him off, he was thrown against a wall and the cleaver yanked from his hand. Ed could vaguely make out someone beating the man into a near inch of death before he heard footsteps coming towards him. At first, he thought that it was Alphonse…but he could tell upon a closer assessment that it wasn't him as a familiar voice began speaking to him.

"Edward, are you alright?"

The blonde looked up at his savior through blurred vision, surprised that it was Scar who'd come to save him.

"Scar…is that you?"

"Yes, little one. I've come to get you out of here, now let's get going." Scar said as he wrapped the red cloak he'd found earlier around the smaller blonde's body and cradled him gently in his arms. As he held him close, Scar could feel and hear Ed's broken wailing as they both stepped out of the alley and into the city streets whereupon they were greeted by the Flame Alchemist and his men.

"Hold it right there, Ishvallan. Where do you think you're going?"

"Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang, if you care even the slightest bit about this boy then you'll stand aside and let me help him."

The Flame Alchemist looked at who Scar was holding and was shocked at what he saw. The Ishvallan refugee was holding Edward in his arms, and he looked like a broken doll being carried off to the trash heap.

"Fullmetal!"

"Stop right there…come any closer and you'll end up doing more harm than good, he needs medical attention. But he'll not find it here, I'm taking him out of this cursed city and to a healer in my peoples' refugee camp."

"Like hell you are, you terrorist!" Roy moved to shoot this man but Hawkeye stopped him, surprising everyone present.

"Hawkeye, what are you doing?!"

"Sir, as much as I hate to take his side in this matter, he's right. Whatever happened to Ed was caused by someone here in Central, and perhaps letting this man take him to his own people may actually help more than if he were treated here."

"But-"

"Think of Edward right now, Roy. If he sees you, then that may do irreparable damage and we can't risk that. So, I suggest we let them go for now and wait to see what happens."

Roy was pissed that Hawkeye had erred on the side of the Ishvallan man holding Ed close to his body, but what he saw had shocked him…it was the way the other man was holding him in his arms, it was almost…loving, protective. He sighed and let the other walk past, none of them sure how long they'd be gone.

Roy could only hope that it wasn't too long, the only thing left to do now was tell Alphonse of what all had transpired.

T.B.C.- Wow, I'm so mean to poor Edward! Anyway, next chapter will be up soon so be ready when it drops!


	3. Fixing What's Broken

**Desert Rose (a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood fic)**

Disc.: I'm sure I've said this plenty of times before, but I don't own this series or any other I write fics about…so there's really no need to ask.

A/N: So lots went down last chapter, and I still feel really bad about what I made happen to our favorite little blonde Alchemist…but it was necessary for the pairing to grow and take root, for Scar and Ed to fall in love with each other, so I chose the lesser of two evils for the sake of the fic. Now then, time for the rest of the chapter.

**Ch.3- Fixing What's Broken**

As Scar ran through the streets of Central, the rain kept pouring down on him and Edward. The whole time the Ishvallan man was carrying the blonde Alchemist he could feel something warm and wet dripping from the boy's rear and when he stopped to catch a breath he saw his sleeve coated with blood and semen. His red eyes widened with shock, it was obvious what had happened to him before Scar found him…he'd been assaulted, and from the looks of it the damage was sufficient.

He shook his growing anger at the culprit aside for the time being and concentrated on getting Edward to his camp so that the healer could take a look at him. After another 3 hours of running in the downpour of water and shielding the blonde from the heaviest part of the storm, he Scar finally made it to the camp of Ishvallans situated under the bridge at the edge of the city streets. The camp was shielded from the harshest elements and had a large iron gate to keep other people out.

The Chief of the camp saw that Scar looked like he'd been caught in the raging storm and offered him a blanket to dry himself off with. The other man shook his head and revealed Edward from inside his orange jacket, desperation in his red eyes as he spoke to the Chief.

"A terrible fate has befallen him, a fate he was undeserving of. Please, can we do anything to save him?" Scar all but pleaded with his Chieftain, the man saw that the other was on the brink of tears and smiled gently at him.

"Of course, we'll do our best to help the young one. Take him to Matthias, I'm sure he'll be able to do something for the boy."

Scar nodded and gently picked Edward up, making sure not to startle him as he carried him towards the tent of their resident doctor. Upon arriving at the tent, Scar opened up the flap and stepped inside.

"Matthias, are you here? I need your help."

A few minutes went by before a young Ishvallan with long black hair and the trademark tan skin stepped out from behind another flap, his red eyes shimmering in the low candle light. He observed the haggard state of the other Ishvallan man in front of him before his gaze landed upon the young blonde boy being cradled in his arms.

"No need to say anything, bring him into the back room."

Scar nodded as he followed Matthias through the secondary flap and into what appeared to be a fairly modernized and miniaturized hospital room, it had IV drips and monitors hooked up to a portable generator. There was a small table that had surgical and examination equipment laying on a towel, and a sink meant for washing hands as well as the instruments. In the middle of the room was a midsized bed covered with fresh white sheets that could be adjusted with a crank on the right side. Matthias gestured to Scar to lay the boy down upon the bed, the other man nodding slightly as he set Edward down on the comfortable bed.

The Ishvallan doctor slipped on a pair of latex gloves and grabbed a rag to try and clean the affected area.

"Ok, let's get him all cleaned up and then we can find out what happened to one so young."

As Matthias reached down and began gently probing the boy's torn entrance, his golden eyes shot open and he began thrashing wildly on the bed. Matthias was shocked, he'd never before seen such a furious reaction to just a touch. Scar grabbed Edward and held him against his chest, running his hands gently down the boy's back as he could feel and hear him sobbing heavily into his shirt.

"Please Scar, don't let him touch me there again…I don't want him touching me there anymore."

"Edward, I can understand your fear but you need to let the doctor examine you down there if we want to find out what happened to you. Please, will you let Dr. Matthias do his job and help you?"

Ed tensed up at the thought of someone touching him down there again, but decided that if it was to help him then he could bear it.

"Will you…hold me while he does? I don't want you leaving me alone with him."

"Of course, young one. I promise I'll keep you in my arms while he touches and examines you. Please doctor, be gentle."

"Don't worry, I won't be rough with him…now, let's start the examination."

(1 hour later)

Edward had finally drifted off into sleep shortly after Matthias had finished examining him, a frown clearly etched onto the other man's face as he went over the results of what he'd found while probing the boy.

"It seems that evil exists everywhere, Scar. His hymen was roughly torn open and filled with fluids, among them blood and semen. This is evidence of forced entry…in other words, the poor boy was raped tonight. To think that a man would do something so horrible to a child who's barely even 13 years old, it sickens me."

Scar was furious, how could someone hurt this boy like that? It was obvious what would happen if he went back to Central, he would be found out at some point and ridiculed mercilessly for it. He would suffer greatly until it became too much and he'd probably end up committing suicide from the trauma haunting him. Scar knew what had to be done, and left the room while Matthias gave the boy some painkillers to ease his troubled slumber.

(30 minutes later)

Scar found himself standing outside of Central Headquarters, the rain having sloughed off somewhere in the night and revealing a dark sky full of stars. As he stood there for the better part of an hour, the Flame Alchemist stepped out of the building and began walking down the steps when he saw Scar standing there. He started walking towards him with every intention of getting answers out of him about Edward's condition.

"Scar…what are you doing here at this hour?"

"I've come to inform you of the fate that has befallen Edward Elric, and it is the cruelest imaginable."

"Well, what happened?! Tell me, or I'll have you hauled off for interrogation and the abduction of a State Alchemist!"

"I took him to my people's camp and had him examined by our doctor, who gave me the results nearly 3 hours ago…he was…"

"What? He was what?!"

"He was…raped, by the very man you arrested. We found evidence of forced entry and a torn hymen, as well as blood and semen in his anal canal. I'm so sorry, Roy Mustang."

Roy's heart shattered at the news, Fullmetal had been raped? The thought that if only he hadn't blown up at him about an unfinished assignment and sent him out to cool his head flowed through his mind. If he hadn't gotten so angry at the young blonde, then none of this would've happened and Edward would be at home safe with Alphonse.

"I know that you're thinking it's your fault this happened, but you're not entirely to blame. I'd talked to Edward earlier that day, and if I'd only followed him or at the very least had him come with me then he wouldn't be in such pain right now. So it's partly my fault too. That being said, if he comes back here after his ordeal what do you think will happen to him?"

Roy thought about that, his mind already giving him the answer. Edward's secret would be found out, and he would be taunted by his superiors for letting himself be taken advantage of in the worst possible way. The cruel words alone would drive him to the brink of insanity, and he'd probably end up either resigning from the Military or commit suicide.

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"If Edward stays here, he'll only suffer more…and I won't let that happen. Therefore, I'm taking him with me to Ishval so that his heart and mind can heal from the trauma of this whole mess. Central will only remind him of what happened to him, and it will cause even more damage to his already fragile state. Also, he'll be under my care the whole time."

"Alright, but let me ask you something Scar…why do you care about Edward so much? He's a State Alchemist, and an enemy of your people. What brings you to show such kindness towards him?"

"He may be a State Alchemist, but he's still only a child. He hasn't killed anyone in war or chaos, so he doesn't really deserve the revenge against his fellow officers who had a hand in the war and extermination of my people. With time, the people of Ishval may even forgive the Amestrians if there's one living amongst them."

"Well, even if you're right…what will I tell the others here in Central when they ask about Fullmetal not coming in to work everyday?"

"Tell them that he's on an extended assignment as an Envoy to Ishval, that should satisfy their curiosity. For now, I must return to Edward so he's not frightened when he wakes up without me there at his side…goodbye, Flame Alchemist."

Roy watched as Scar walked off, his heart heavy at the news of what happened to his friend. This certainly wouldn't be easy to explain to the others, especially Alphonse.

(2 days later)

Roy had his most trusted officers in his office, the ones he knew would keep a secret, even under pain of torture and interrogation: Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Maes Hughes, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, Heins Breida, and Alphonse Elric. He eyed each of them before clearing his throat and straightening up in his chair.

"Alright, what I'm about to tell all of you does not under any circumstance whatsoever leave this room…is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." They all said as they saluted the Lt. Colonel.

"Good, do you understand this as well Alphonse?"

"Yes, Roy."

"Excellent. As you all know, Edward was escorted off the scene of the arrest of Barry the Chopper 3 days ago by an Ishvallan man named Scar. He and I spoke last night about Fullmetal's condition, and the news was not good. Edward Elric…was raped by that man, by Barry the Chopper."

The news settled over the room, eliciting different reactions. Fuery, Breida, and Hughes cried, Hawkeye was trying not to cry but still had tears running down her face. Havoc was sobbing against a wall as he beat the thick wall with his fist and Alphonse was shaking from both anger and sorrow. To think that of all the things that could've happened to Edward, _this _is what had occurred…it was enough to make all of them want to issue a death sentence on the man.

Roy let them have their moments, he too wanted to join them but someone had to be strong in this situation and it fell to him to be that pillar of strength. After 20 minutes, he spoke up again and regained everyone's attention.

"Now then, Scar informed me that he would be taking care of Fullmetal until he recovers. On that note, I told the Fuhrer of what happened to Edward and the two of us have given him a very special assignment: he'll be staying in Ishval as an Envoy of the Amestrian people. While he's there, perhaps he can smooth out any misunderstandings between us and those people. What's more, no one under any circumstance is to go after Fullmetal."

Havoc opened his mouth to complain but Roy held his hand up, silencing him before he spoke again.

"If any one of us approaches Fullmetal while he's recovering from this incident, it could greatly affect his mental stability. He would never again recover his fragile sanity and might be driven to extreme measures of ending the pain. Therefore, as painful as it will be, none of us are to engage with Fullmetal…not even you, Alphonse. I know how much you want to comfort your brother but if you try to do so right now you may end up doing more harm than good, so for the time being let's all leave him alone to recover. You are all dismissed, and remember that not a word of this goes to anyone else."

The soldiers all nodded, the door opening and all of them leaving through it including Alphonse. Once he was sure that they were all gone, Roy broke down and sobbed until no more tears would fall. He couldn't even look at his paperwork, instead all he could do was let his sadness envelop him fully.

(6 years later)

Edward stepped out of the large house up on the mountain at the very top of the Ishvallan Village. In the 6 years he'd spent there, he'd been teaching Alchemy to some of the people there. They seemed reluctant to do so at first, but when they saw that it could be used to grow crops as well as herbs for medicine they were more open about using it. Edward had become their shining star, and he was very content with his life at 19 years old. As he stared out at the rising sun, he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist. He didn't need to look to see that it was his husband, Scar.

"I see you're watching the sun again, love."

"Yeah…I love watching it rise up and warm everything, just like the light of Ishvalla."

"Yes, indeed. So, we have a meeting to attend today about trade routes between Ishval and Drachma. Perhaps after we finish up sitting with those greedy old bastards we can go on a walk, just the two of us?"

Edward smiled in his husband's embrace, his arms settling on the other's before he turned around and kissed him on the lips. The two furiously made out on the hilltop for the better half of 5 minutes before Ishvalla told them it was time to breathe, their mouths disconnecting and a smile settled on each of their faces.

"Yeah, I'd love that. Maybe we can take a nap under a tree together, I saw a really beautiful old pine tree not too far from the center of the village."

"That sounds perfect, now let's go inside and get ready for the meeting."

The two smiled at each other again as Edward followed his husband inside their house. It was made of the finest marble dug up from veins in a nearby mine, with black marble pillars holding the house up to support it. There were 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms, one was for guests while the master bath was for the couple only. It was filled every morning with warm water and scented with lavender bath salts to keep their skin smooth and healthy. It was large enough for both of them to lay out comfortably, the ceiling high and open to allow the sun to shine through and illuminate the water.

After washing up, Scar and Ed put on their ceremonial robes. Scar's were a very light cream-tan with black inscriptions stitched into the fabric. He wore light gray pants and dark brown open toe sandals, the whole outfit giving him a look of regality. Edward's robe was a little more formal, seeing as he was the Envoy. His robes were pure white with Ishvallan inscriptions stitched into the fabric, a white hood covering his now much longer golden braided hair as it was pulled out and settled on his shoulder. It was sleeveless and he wore light tan sandals, the symbol from his red jacket stitched into the very center of the back of the robe. On his right finger sat the ring Scar had given him on the morning of their wedding, it was an elegant rose-gold band with a mid-sized pink diamond cut into the shape of a pearl with gold leaves splaying out from the sides of the pearl shaped diamond. Scar wore a similar band on his finger, but his had sapphires inlaid along the top with the largest one right in the middle. After getting ready, the two men left the house holding hands and waved at the cheerful smiles of every villager that saw them.

(2 hours later)

The meeting was all finished, the trade routes between Drachma and Ishval secured. If Drachma even tried to incite war, they would lose the rights of trade instantly. As the two lovers exited the tent, they were greeted by people they thought they'd never see again.

Standing in front of them was Roy Mustang and Alphonse Elric, both of them looking shocked yet happy to see Edward again after nearly 7 years.

"Alphonse? Roy? What are you guys doing here?"

"Brother…I'm so happy to see you again! You look so much better."

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Fullmetal."

"Well, thanks for coming all the way out here to see me but why are you guys here anyway?"

Scar looked down at his husband with a smile on his face and happiness shimmering in his ruby orbs.

"I talked to the Chief of the village, I told him that sometimes you would get a faraway look in your eyes when you thought of your brother…so I had him ask them to come to the village a few days ago and pay you a visit."

"You did that for me?"

"Of course, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you my love."

"Thank you so much, Scar. I love you."

"And I love you as well, Edward."

The two men watched as Ed and Scar shared a quick kiss in front of them, Roy's eyes going wide at the display and Al nearly fainting from shock. After their little liplock, Ed looked over at them and smiled.

"Hey, since you guys are here why don't you come with us to the house? I'll explain everything there, is that alright with you Scar?"

"Of course, this way we can clear up any confusion they may be having."

"Alright, then follow us."

Roy and Al followed the two lovers as they clasped hands and got smiled at by the villagers. After nearly 45 minutes of walking, they all stopped in front of a large marble house. Roy was taking in the beauty of such a structure while Al was shocked that the two of them lived in such a huge house together.

"Come on, you two…the house isn't gonna just get up and come towards you guys, you've gotta come to it."

Snapping out of their shock, the two followed Ed and Scar inside. When they got inside, Edward gestured for them to follow the two into the study where they all sat down and prepared to explain everything to the State Alchemists.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Ed asked them first in an effort to break the silence.

"Well, first of all how are you brother?"

"I'm alright, thanks to Scar. He took such great care of me, it made me remember that there are good men out there in the world that treat me like I am not a freak."

"So, what was that little display about in front of the building earlier?"

"Oh, you mean our kiss? How else are married couples supposed to express their love, Mustang?"

Both Roy and Al were shocked…Ed and Scar were _married?!_

"You two got married!?"

Ed looked at them both sheepishly, a small laugh coming from his lips.

"Yeah, I mean…is it really a big deal?"

The two nearly fainted at hearing Edward say it so plainly, it seemed a lot had happened while he was gone…and this was just the beginning of their headaches.

T.B.C.- Wow, so much is included in this chapter that my hands are starting to cry out from the pain of typing for so long! Anyway, it's coming up on the end so read and review!


	4. Love Amongst The Desert Sands

**Desert Rose (a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood fic)**

Disc.: I'm sure I've said this plenty of times before, but I don't own this series or any other I write fics about…so there's really no need to ask.

A/N: So, we're coming up on the end of this little love story between Edward and Scar. There really aren't any fics that describe them as what could be a very sweet and loving pair. I personally think there should be more like that out there on the site, but who am I to say such things? Anyway, no more chitchat, time for the chapter!

**Ch.4- Love Amongst The Sands**

As Roy and Alphonse came out of their shocked state, Ed told them everything that had happened and how his status came about.

"Well, shortly after I was brought to Ishval by Scar, things went from bad to worse. I couldn't go anywhere without him, I was so afraid of being left alone that he had to stay with me at all times. The trauma took nearly 2 years to go away, I couldn't let go of the pain until a certain incident occurred. One night, I was walking with Scar when a couple of Ishvallan punks tried to attack me for being Amestrian. They thought it would only be a matter of time before I turned on them and tried to kill me…but Scar sent them packing. He told me that as long as he was here with me, that I'd never be hurt ever again."

The two nodded at Ed to keep going with his recountance of the past 6 years, both of them hanging onto every word as he picked up where he left off.

"Soon after that, I started healing but I still had nightmares for at least 8 months. 2 years afterwards, Scar and I realized that I would never be safe unless we were unified. So, we committed our hearts to each other and got married. For Ishvallans, same sex marriage is celebrated as much as the marriage between a man and a woman so they had no problems with it. I started teaching them how to use Alchemy for agricultural and medical use, and we made the village better than it was before."

"Ed…I can't believe that you're so happy here, even though you've left behind everything in Central."

"Sometimes to gain something, you have to give up even more. I taught this principal to everyone in the village, and they seem to be okay with it."

"But Fullmetal, you're a State Alchemist…you belong in Central, with everyone that loves you!"

"You don't get it, do you Roy? I'm already where I belong, and everyone here loves me like I was always a part of their village…but most of all, Scar loves me more than anything else. So, I'm not coming back to Central- not now, not ever. If I left the people of Ishval behind so selfishly, it would hurt them deeply…and I won't do that to them."

The two could see that Edward had left no room for argument, as did Scar's scowling at them. He wouldn't let them take his husband away, he'd fight to the death to keep Edward in his life and by his side.

"I think you two have said enough, please leave and never speak of these matters again should you come to visit. I'm being very lenient with you both this time, because Edward hasn't seen either of you in 7 years…but if you ever bring this up again, I'll have to be more forceful in putting you in your place. Now get out, we have important matters to discuss."

Alphonse could see that Ed wouldn't be coming home with them, as did Roy…so they took Scar's advice and left the house, a sad smile on each of their faces as they let him go and be with the one he loved more than anyone else.

After the two left, a messenger came into the couple's house panting and out of breath.

"Scar, I have an important announcement regarding your status in this village."

"Hmm…report to me at once."

"Yes, of course. The village Chief has passed on due to an illness, and he's named _you_ as the next Head of the village…please report to his home for the Coronation Ceremony, and bring your husband as well. He will be made Secondary Village Head and watch over its' affairs alongside you."

Both nodded and the messenger left the house.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, my dear. Let's go, Edward."

The two lovers smiled as they left the house together, their hands clasped tight and never letting go.

(3 hours later)

The Ceremony was completed and both lovers were back in their marble house that had been given a few upgrades as per the requirements of the village. Other than the addition of another bedroom and a bigger living room, not much else had changed about the house. The couple was enjoying their time together as they sat on the couch lazily making out, small moans coming from both of them.

"Edward, I know that the experience is still a bit frightening for you but…"

Ed looked at his husband confusedly, what was he trying to tell him and why was he so hesitant?

"But what, Scar?"

"I…I want to make love to you tonight, but only if you feel you're ready to experience such a thing again."

Ed tensed up somewhat at his husband's plea, the first time for him was traumatic and terrifying…since that day, he'd been scared to let anyone touch him without Scar there to assure him that everything would be okay. But now, it'd been 6 years since that traumatic first time and it seemed that perhaps his experiencing the more pleasurable side of such engagement was long overdue as he smiled at his husband, his hand gently caressing his face.

"It's been 6 years since that horrific incident, and I know you've waited so long to take our relationship to that level…but now, I think I'm ready to try feeling pleasure instead of pain. Promise me you'll be gentle?"

Scar smiled down at the blonde in his arms, his own hand gently grasping his husband's in the appendage.

"Of course, after all it shouldn't be unpleasant in any way."

(Warning- lemon scene ahead!)

Both lovers looked at each other before Scar descended and kissed his husband once more, his hands quickly removing Edward's top robe to reveal a toned yet slightly feminine chest. Upon bruising his lips with his own frenzied ones, he moved down to the junction between his neck and collarbone, nipping gently and sucking until a nice dark hickey was present. After placing a kiss on the love bite, Scar began kissing a trail down his husband's body until he reached his pale pink nipples. He took one in his lips and rolled his tongue over the nub while the other hand was gently pinching the other nub so that it wouldn't be left out of the fun. Edward was moaning and writhing under his husband's ministrations, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

After he was finished playing with the pink buds, Scar began licking down to Ed's white pants. He slipped his fingers under the hem and slowly pushed them down to reveal a pair of cream colored boxers. Before he went further, he removed his own clothes and was in his own pair of undergarments. Scar then removed each of their shoes before he picked up where he'd left off, his tongue swirling around Edward's navel and diving in. His husband was now panting and moaning more than ever, Scar removing his tongue from the small dip and using his teeth to pull the shorts down to reveal Edward's semi-erect cock that was begging to be tasted.

Once the shorts were off and discarded somewhere in the room, Scar presented three fingers to his husband.

"If you don't coat them, then the intrusion will be painful and we can't have that now can we?"

Edward got the message loud and clear as he took the three digits into his mouth and began sucking on them unsurely. He'd never done anything like this before, but if Scar's grunts of pleasure were anything to go by then he was doing a hell of a good job. As Ed kept wetting the digits in his mouth, Scar removed his own shorts to reveal a massive and now hard cock. He then decided to take his lover's mind off of the sheer size of it by encasing the younger's own neglected member into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head before he took the whole cock into his mouth.

Ed had to try hard not to come too quickly at feeling his husband's skilled tongue wetting his member, the organ gently massaging the underside and top expertly. As he felt the tongue keep giving him mindblowing pleasure, Edward could feel heat pooling into his stomach and spreading through his body like wildfire. Both knew that the younger would come before too long, so Scar removed his mouth from the cock and his fingers from his husband's mouth. Ed was disappointed that he couldn't do more to his husband's fingers, which were now dripping with saliva as the older gently kissed him while sliding a finger into his entrance slowly, taking great care not to hurt him.

Ed didn't even notice the first digit slide in and out to tease his entrance open, but he felt the second finger enter not too long after and he hissed into his husband's mouth. Scar released his lips for a moment to softly knead and massage Ed's inner thigh so he wouldn't feel too much pain.

"Edward, I promise I'll go as slow or as fast as you want me to so that I don't cause you unnecessary pain, but this may sting somewhat. Just please trust me, and relax so that it will be easier to prepare you, my love."

The blonde Alchemist nodded at his lover's soothing words, and allowed himself to relax a little bit. This pleased Scar as he began scissoring and stretching the ring of muscle open before adding the last finger. Edward nearly cried out in pain at feeling all of them inside at once, but that cry of pain soon became a wail of pleasure as he felt Scar brush a finger up against his prostate. Scar smirked at hearing the change in tempo of his beloved's voice from pain to pleasure, and made sure to thoroughly pleasure that spot inside his husband until he was writhing under his ministrations and begging for more.

After a little more pleasuring, Scar grabbed a bottle of mint scented massage oil from the nearby table and used it to slick up his hardened member. He gently laid Edward onto his back and positioned the tip at the stretched and ready entrance but didn't push in just yet.

"Edward, this next part is gonna hurt somewhat, but please tell me if it becomes too much for you alright? I don't want to hurt you, I want this to feel good…are you ready, my love?"

Ed nodded at Scar, and braced himself for the pain that would follow before pleasure.

"Yeah…just go slow, and then we'll see from there."

Scar nodded and pushed in slowly yet gently, feeling his lover's walls clamp around his cock and try to push it out but he kept slowly pushing in until he was settled all the way inside his lover. He waited a few minutes to allow Edward to adjust, and sure enough he felt the blonde push back against him as a message to start speeding things up. Scar nodded and began gently thrusting inside his lover's walls, but after a few minutes of this slow pace Edward grunted in impatience.

"You can…g-go faster now, Scar."

The Ishvallan man nodded and sped up his thrusting to the point where he was ramming his cock into Ed's prostate, making the blonde cry out in pleasure as the thrusting became even faster until the couch as sliding across the floor and creaking from the force of their passionate lovemaking. As both men felt their release approaching quickly, Scar grabbed Edward's leaking member in his hand and began pumping it in time with his gentle yet vicious thrusting until they could no longer handle the pure mind-numbing euphoria and came simultaneously. Ed was panting hard while sweat covered every inch of his beautiful body, Scar kissing his way up to his lover's lips as he pulled out after his seed had all been milked out of him by Ed's tight walls.

"That…was…incredible, Scar."

"I'm glad you think so, I only hope that this will make you see that this type of expressing love isn't painful."

Ed smiled at his husband that was looking down at him with red eyes full of love.

"Come on, let's go take a bath and then get some rest." Scar said as he picked his husband up into his arms, the cool marble steps feeling good under his feet. After cleaning each other up in the warm water, the two lovers climbed into their king sized bed and fell asleep not long after. Their bodies perfectly fitting together as Scar held Edward close to him and laid his chin on the back of his neck, their mortal bodies surrendering to the sweet darkness of slumber.

For them, everything was perfect and there wasn't anything in this world that could take that away from them.

And that's it, thought I'd end it with a nice sweet lemon scene. Now then, should I make a sequel or not? Give me your answer in the form of a review, please!


End file.
